


Birthday Present

by Junheelight



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junheelight/pseuds/Junheelight
Summary: Donghun is the city’s most notorious and ruthless mafia leader, and for his birthday, he’s invited to an exclusive event where Junhee is one of the people being auctioned off for a night. Donghun loves beautiful things. And Junhee is pretty
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Birthday Present

With a cigar dangling off his lips, Donghun surveys the view from his apartment – the glittering lights are quite a sight, and from a distance, Seoul looks like a city that’s reaching the peak of its civilization. The billboards and neon lights are almost enough to disguise the fact that the city had degenerated into a wasteland in a matter of years, with millions left jobless ever since the prohibition era started.

Evidently, Donghun wasn’t one of them, standing in his immaculately tailored vest and dress pants in the middle of his penthouse apartment in the most expensive area of Seoul. But it wasn’t always like this; he remembers a time not too long ago when he was the one with dirt beneath his nails, stealing loaves from the bakery in the neighborhood. Unconsciously, he fiddles with his well-worn nails; though it wasn’t dirt that was constantly beneath them anymore, but more like the welcoming smell of tobacco.

After a long drag, he puts the cigar out and pulls on the pin-stripe blazer jacket resting on the couch. Tailor-made, as was most of his wardrobe, by the finest in Seoul, but that was easy – he owned half the tailoring companies by now if you counted the debt their owners had accumulated over the months. Alcohol was one hell of a drug – especially after it became illegal – and Donghun knew exactly how to market it, right under the feds’ noses.

He stops by the hallway mirror, where his favorite black fedora and colt 0.38 revolver gun hung. Tracing his initials carved onto its smooth surface, he briefly recalls his birthday exactly two years ago, when Sehyoon had handed him the very same gun, which was less of a birthday gift and more of a symbolic hand over of Sehyoon’ position as leader of the Gangnam mob network. Donghun remembers the day he was called into Sehyoon’ quarters very clearly.

Sehyoon has been waiting for him with two glasses of whiskey in his office. “Listen, kid, I’m getting too old for this stuff, and it’s getting dangerous out there on the streets. Kids these days, I swear I damn near got my head blown off the last time.” He takes a swig of his glass of whiskey before continuing, “I’ve got my wife and kids to think about.”

“Are you thinking of retiring, sir?” Donghun remarks.

“I think it’s time.” Sehyoon replies. “And I can’t just have anyone taking over after me, I gotta maintain my legacy, you know?” Donghun remained silent.

He continued, “I remember when I first picked you off the streets. Such a young little thing, but you had such hunger in your eyes, I’ve never seen someone with so much grit. And boy, were you ruthless. It was amazing how many guys you scared shitless without even having to utter a single word. What was it they called you again?”

“Trigger Man,” Donghun replies quietly. It was true. He was 18 when he first started bootlegging alcohol under Sehyoon, and just 20 when he made his first kill. And he didn’t even flinch as the blood sprayed from the man’s head across the wall. Red. The odd sound it made was funny almost. He felt nothing when Sehyoon’s men came to collect the body, though he’s pretty sure he stopped feeling anything since his parents died when he was 14. The other bodies that followed were as easy. It was simple to Donghun, he got the job done and never asked questions, as long as he got his cold hard cash at the end of the day. That’s probably what Sehyoon liked about him.

“Now look at you. I swear you’ve grown fucking 10 feet or something, pretty soon you’ll be towering over me huh?” Placing one hand on Donghun’s shoulders, Sehyoon raises his index finger and jabs it straight into Donghun’s chest. “You’re a tough kid, you’ve got the mettle for this stuff, and with that handsome face of yours, I dare say you might even- “he pauses. “Well anyway, it’s a hard thing to part with but I’ve decided I’m gonna leave it all to you. My life’s work all in your hands.”

Sehyoon cocks his head to the side, cigar positioned between his lips. “What do you say, kid?”

Donghun doesn’t hesitate for a second.

He was only 22, and already he was the youngest mob head in Seoul, all steely eyes and measured demeanor well beyond his age. At that time, Sehyoon’s mob was only one of the many gangs that littered Seoul. But today, he was turning 22 and under him, the Gangnam mob had grown to become one of the most notorious gangs in Seoul, though it was questionable if the notoriety was due to the decadent parties they threw or their merciless way of going about their business. Donghun liked to think it was the latter. Pulling the fedora over his head, he checks his reflection in the mirror once more before heading out for his birthday gala at The Palazzo.

If there’s one thing that Donghun likes, it’s debauchery, and he liked his parties as excessive as possible, with only the finest booze, women, and of course, jazz music. The limousine pulls up to The Palazzo shortly, a casino well known for possessing the swankiest bar in Seoul. The entire bar had been booked out for his birthday party that night. The booming big band music greets Donghun first as he exits the limousine, and a man bounds up to him at the doors, exclaiming, “Lee Donghun, my man, you’re finally here.”

“What do ya think? I got them to pull out all the stops this time.” He gestures vaguely to the scene in front of them, “Not bad huh?” He says, with a half satisfied, half smug sort of look on his face.

Kim Byeongkwan was Donghun’s right-hand man, and he had been there since Donghun joined, serving Sehyoon loyally and then Donghun when he took over. And a real charmer, he was, so much so that he took care of meeting all their new clients, whilst Donghun opted for the dirty work - handling their rivals. But Byeongkwan also had a mean aim and threw one of the swiftest punches Donghun had ever seen. Let’s just say that if there was anyone in this god-forsaken city that he trusted, it was Byeongkwan.

Donghun takes in the scintillating scene before him – and all he saw was red. Red, red, red. It appeared to be the theme of the day; the sweeping curtains a deep shade of burgundy, and the guests in one combination of red or another. The velvet tie that Donghun had picked for tonight was maroon. There was a band playing the center of it all, and an assortment of burlesque dancers on the podiums scattered across the floor. Looking up, the chandeliers seemed to be swaying slightly to the beat of the music. The sight was hypnotic, and the smell of cigar smoke and alcohol pervaded the air. So naturally, Donghun felt right at home.

He glances over to Byeongkwan, whose red handkerchief was poking out of his front pocket. Byeongkwan loved organizing parties, whilst Donghun on the other hand? Not so much. His only responsibility was to show up, and where he went, people followed. “Well, I must say I’m impressed Kim, and few things impress me these days,” Donghun says with a quirk of his mouth.

Byeongkwan grins back and squeezes his shoulder lightly. “I’m glad, it’s not every day you turn 22.”

“That’s what you said last year,” Donghun remarks and Byeongkwan only chuckles in response. “Shall we?”

Midnight descends fast, and it is a blur of drunken birthday handshakes and greetings from people Donghun barely recognizes before he is forced to make a speech. But he only cares enough to muster a “Thank you all for coming, have a great night,” before Byeongkwan takes care of the rest of the honors, leading the crowd into some bad rendition of Auld Lang Syne as Donghun retreats to the bar to get his 12th drink of the night.

“I see you’re back to black then?”

Donghun doesn’t even need to turn around to recognize whose voice it belonged to. It was Kang Yuchan. Byeongkwan must have invited him, and Donghun made a mental note to chastise him later, but turns around to face Yuchan anyway. He had his hair slicked back, which showed off his ruggedly handsome face. 

Yuchan was Donghun’s current rival in the business, and though Donghun would hate to admit it, he was an equal in the vicious way he carried out his business. Well almost. Where Donghun excelled in swift brutality, Yuchan made up for in manipulation. He was the leader of a rookie mob, which mainly operated in the working-class parts of Seoul, though that didn’t mean it made him any less money than Donghun, thanks to his cunning tactics and pure resolve. From one ruthless bastard to another, Donghun couldn’t decide if he admired or hated the guy.

“Brown hair got old pretty quick.” Donghun responds dryly. Yuchan simply smirks. Donghun could just about make out the handle of Yuchan’s handgun wedged between his shirt and trouser pants. It was a habit of his, always keeping his eyes out for weapons or anything lethal that he could use against the other party if things turned violent. Which judging by their last encounter, very nearly did.

“So did Kim tell you? You’re invited tonight.”

“That auction they organized to coincide with my birthday party? Yeah, I recall him yammering about it.” Donghun replies nonchalantly. He briefly remembers Byeongkwan saying something about an exclusive (and also terribly illegal) event held that night, where Seoul’s most desirable escorts would be on auction for a one-night rendezvous to the highest bidder, though Donghun reckoned that was just a nicer way of saying a one-night fuck. He had never been to one of these things before.

“I think I’ve had enough of the burlesque dancers tonight, it’s a little tame for my liking. Time to get down to the real deal,” Yuchan takes a last puff of his cigar and beckons Donghun to follow him. “Care to join me?” They leave the main bar and enter a more private lounge on one of the higher floors in the casino.

Inside, the auction is just beginning. There is a small stage lit by a single spotlight where the announcer was currently occupying, and Donghun settles himself at one of the empty tables - he’d rather not be sitting next to Yuchan if he could help it. There are to be 12 in total, and the first 11 go by without Donghun making a single bid, because none of them catch his eye, and well frankly, none of them were worth spending his money on. It wasn’t that the parade of women and men weren’t attractive, but they were stale. Nothing Donghun hadn’t seen before, and nothing he hadn’t already had. He watched, unfeeling, as they were being sold for the night to the highest bidder. If this was supposed to be the most exciting event of the night, then it was sorely lacking. He was promised beautiful things, but so far none of them even came close. He briefly contemplated joining Byeongkwan back in the main room, but his thoughts are interrupted by the voice on the microphone signaling the last one to be auctioned off.

“Finally we’ve come to Number 12, the last one of the night and also the most prized, though most of you already know why,” he pauses for a beat. “Junhee!”

A boy stumbles onto the stage, well Donghun thinks he must only be a boy because he looked about 18 at most, barely of the consenting age. Not that he was thinking about the law because he, or what they called him, Junhee, was mesmerizing. And the things Donghun was currently thinking of doing to him were most definitely illegal.

A beaded headpiece adorned his small head and he wore nothing else except for a black silk cloth that was flimsily wrapped around his waist. His skin looked like it was gleaming under the harsh spotlight, and light blonde curls framed his eyes. His eyes. Oh god, his eyes. They were glistening - wide, expressive, and the clearest Donghun had ever seen. And with every blink - one two three - Donghun counted, he could see Junhee’s thick, dark eyelashes fall against his skin each time, even from this distance. Donghun would be the first to say he didn’t believe in love, or love at first sight for that matter, but at that moment, it was like something inside him moved. Something inside Donghun moved in a way he had thought was no longer possible, for this boy, this gorgeous boy, on stage. The feeling was foreign and unfamiliar but Donghun was sure about one thing.

He wanted Junhee.

“A beauty huh?” Somehow Yuchan had sidled his way next to Donghun in his stupor. Donghun ignores him blatantly, keeping his eyes on Junhee.

“Do you know why he’s last?” Yuchan persists, and Donghun wants to respond with a “because he’s the most beautiful thing in the world”, but holds himself back and replies simply, “Why?”

“Because he’s a virgin, you idiot. So, he’s the most valuable.” Yuchan replies in a matter of fact tone and Donghun feels another jolt in his body. He wanted him. He wanted him so fucking bad.

Junhee must have noticed him staring because it was at that moment his gaze caught Donghun‘s. Donghun thought he saw something register in his round eyes, but Junhee had already looked away.

Beside him, Yuchan snickers and states, “You’re not the only one who wants him you know,” before raising his arm to make the first bid of the night for Junhee. It’s ten thousand right off bat.

The previous one had only sold for five thousand. Donghun glares at him. “Don’t you fucking dare. It’s my birthday for Christ sake.”

“Like I give a shit. I know a gem when I see one,” Yuchan smirks. The third bid comes as quickly as the second from the opposite end of the room before Donghun can even keep track. Twenty thousand. From his position, Donghun couldn’t see which bastard made the bid. And from the corner of his eye, he could see Yuchan poising his arm in preparation to make the fourth bid.

“One hundred thousand.” Donghun exclaims in a single breath. Yuchan curses under his breath, and upon hearing this, Junhee turns to look straight at Donghun with the same glistening eyes, holding his gaze steady this time, expression unreadable. Donghun waits with bated breath as the auctioneer asks for any last bids and doesn’t take his eyes off the prize – Junhee, with his pretty eyes unblinking and looking completely unfazed. Time slows as the sound of the hammer comes down, barely registering in Donghun’s ears because it is at that same moment that Junhee finally blinks.

“And the beautiful Junhee goes to Mr. Lee Donghun!”

In a flash, Junhee is taken off stage, and Donghun frowns that he is out of sight. Shortly after, he is told that Junhee will be waiting for him in his limousine outside and Donghun can’t get out of the lounge fast enough. “Well a happy fuckin’ birthday to you, Donghun,” he hears Yuchan call out as he leaves.

Stopping only to check his reflection in the lobby’s mirror before stepping out of the casino, he smoothed his hair and tie-down, and doesn’t know why he feels so antsy, slightly nervous even. All his life, he has never felt a moment of anxiety whenever he pulls the trigger, so why this, why now? That’s two unfamiliar emotions in a night. This had to be some goddamn record.

Just then the limousine pulls up, and Donghun pats his Tommy gun through his blazer jacket out of habit, hoping to find some sort of reassurance. He was Lee Donghun goddamnit, head of the most menacing gang in Seoul. He wasn’t about to be fazed by some fairy looking twink.

But when he gets into the car, his will all but vanishes when he sees Junhee. He is dressed is more than a silk cloth this time, in a crisp white shirt and dark brown vest with matching pants and tie. He had his hair pulled back in hairpins, no doubt leftover from holding up the beaded headpiece just now.

“Good evening, Mr. Lee,” Junhee says, his voice gentle and warm. It sends shivers down Donghun’s spine.

“Good evening, Junhee.” Fuck. He was so fucked.

He instructs the driver to his apartment and seats himself directly opposite Junhee. As the car begins to move, the lights from the traffic illuminate most of Junhee’s face, and he looks like some fucking angel. Junhee catches Donghun staring, and he breaks into a slight smile. His eyes crinkle at the sides. Donghun simply clears his throat and looks away, opting to light a cigar.

“Here.” Donghun offers him the cigar after a few puffs.

“No thank you, I don’t smoke,” Junhee replies politely.

Donghun cocks his eyebrow, “You’re a first.”

“I don’t mean to be rude, I just – well I – don’t know how to,” Junhee mumbles, embarrassed.

“Do you mean to say you’ve never smoked before? How old are you exactly?” Donghun asks incredulously.

“24.” Donghun furrows his eyebrows, and Junhee lets out a sigh. “Well alright. 20.”

“I could’ve sworn you were 18 at most.” Junhee lets out a laugh, airy and tinkling, and Donghun already thinks it’s the most wonderful sound in the world. It’s the first time Junhee has shown any real expression.

“I get that a lot. I’m not from here. It’s only my second month in Seoul.”

“How do you find it?”

“The city is…different. Different from the town I come from. I’m still learning the ropes.” Donghun wonders what he means exactly, considering he was just sold at an auction, and decides it would be better not to ask.

“Well one of the requirements of being a Seoulite is learning to smoke a cigar, so what about I give you your first introduction?” Donghun offers.

Junhee is hesitant, but takes the cigar anyway. The cigar looks unusually big in his small, delicate hands, and Donghun tries not to imagine how his cock would look in the very same hands. “Take a slow drag on the cigar, and the moment the smoke is in your mouth, you blow it out.” Junhee takes a drag as told, but starts coughing the moment the smoke enters his mouth, his face contorting into the most unflattering expression. Donghun suppresses a smile at the sight. “You’re supposed to blow out the smoke, remember?”

Junhee simply hands him back the cigar with a frown. “I don’t think I quite like cigars,” he says, and licks his pink cupid bow lips. Donghun notices a tiny scar on his bottom lip, barely visible. He briefly considers pressing Junhee against the window and kissing him hard, but just then, the car comes to a stop. Donghun steps out into the cold night air, and Junhee trails after him, gazing up in awe at his towering apartment building against the cloudy sky. He murmurs, “Wow, you live here?” and Donghun can’t help but feel smug.

He guides Junhee into the lift. He’s done this a hundred times before with a hundred different people – escorts, prostitutes, call girls, even the occasional blowjob from men, but this time it felt different somehow. Surreal almost, as he stood next to this beautiful creature in the lift. Donghun silently watches Junhee’s reflection in the elevator panel, already thinking about how smooth that skin will feel under his fingertips and how his mouth would taste like.

They reach the top floor, and Donghun shows Junhee into his swanky apartment, removing his blazer jacket in the hallway. Junhee looks visibly awed, his small mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide. But he composes himself quickly and asks, “Shall I wait for you in the bedroom?” He’s already loosened his tie, and his collarbones are showing. Donghun swallows, hard. “The bedroom is just around the corner. Let me get you a drink first,” Donghun replies and gestures to the left before retreating to the kitchen.

When Donghun returns to the bedroom with two glasses of rum, the room is dark with only the tableside lamp is switched on. Junhee is nowhere to be seen. Donghun takes the opportunity to remove his revolver from his holster and settles it on the dressing table. “Junhee?” He calls out, and he hears shuffling behind him. When he turns, he sees Junhee emerge from the connecting bathroom in nothing but a white button-down shirt that barely covered his crotch. He had removed his brown vest and pants, but the pins were still in his hair. Even in the darkness, Donghun thought he still looked like some fucking angel. And holy hell Donghun had no idea how fucking thick his thighs were. Donghun was never into thigh fucking but Junhee’s thighs would be enough to change his mind.

“I hope you don’t mind that I used your bathroom,” Junhee says, in that deliciously warm voice.

“Not at all,” Donghun replies, cock already throbbing.

“I need help with removing the hairpins, they stuck them in good,” Junhee says. Donghun moves closer to heed his request and removes the pins out of his soft blonde hair one by one. He closes enough to count Junhee’s eyelashes, and if it were possible, his delicate features were even more stunning up close. Junhee reaches out to touch Donghun’s side buzz cut, fingers stroking ever so gently. The sensation drives Donghun wild, and he cups Junhee’s face, thumbing his tiny lip scar. Without warning, Donghun takes Junhee’s soft lips into his own. It’s wet and messy but Junhee’s kissing back, and that’s all he cares about. He tastes sweet, just like Donghun imagined.

Donghun lifts him by the thighs so that Junhee is straddling him, and moves the both of them to the bed, mouths never leaving each other. Settling Junhee onto the bed, Donghun tugs his undershirt off quickly as Junhee watches, eyes blown and lips pink and wet. Donghun’s lean, muscular body is illuminated partially by the moonlight streaming through the windows and he lets Junhee’s hands roam his chest briefly before pulling Junhee back into a fierce kiss, languidly sucking on his tongue.

“I need this shirt out of the way,” Donghun growls into the kiss, and Junhee begins to fumble with his buttons. “Too slow,” Donghun decides, and proceeds to rip the remaining buttons apart until Junhee is fully exposed, revealing an expanse of creamy, unblemished skin. Donghun’s cock twitches at his milky skin and erect nipples.

“You’re so fucking beautiful you know that? Do you have any idea?” Donghun says, voice low and deep in Junhee’s ear before moving from his mouth to kiss his neck, sucking so hard that it would most likely leave marks the next morning.

Junhee gasps when Donghun claims his right nipple first, the more sensitive of the two, and watches as Donghun swirls his tongue around it before licking and sucking the pink bud. Donghun’s other hand alternates between flicking and rubbing his other nipple, and Junhee moans at the combined sensation. Donghun decides right there and then that Junhee moaning was his second favorite sound in the world, behind his laughter.

Wanting to hear more, Donghun pulls off Junhee’s briefs in one fluid motion, propping his legs on his shoulder. His cute little cock is fully erect and begging to be touched, but Donghun doesn’t grant him that pleasure. Instead, he spits on his fingers and reaches for Junhee’s trembling entrance.

Junhee squeaks as he feels Donghun’s fingers press against his entrance, “Is it going to hurt? It’s my first time,” he asks.

“It’s gonna hurt, but I promise it gets better and I’m gonna make you feel really good. Trust me.” Junhee merely nods in response, eyes still uncertain. Donghun slides a finger in, and Junhee cries out at the contact, eyes squeezed shut. “Relax baby. You need to relax.” He obeys, and Donghun takes the chance to slide in a second finger, and this time it has Junhee writhing in the sheets from pleasure rather than pain. His back arches beautifully as Donghun quickens the pace, shifting his two fingers inside Junhee to find that sweet spot. And when he hits it, Junhee tries to stifle the moan with his fists, but Donghun pulls his hands away. “I want to hear from you. Loud and clear.”

After a while, he feels his cock straining against his dress pants, so he pulls out his fingers and pulls Junhee’s hand onto his crotch instead. “You feel that? You’re making me so hard.” Junhee automatically reaches into his pants and Donghun feels his small hands cupping and rubbing his cock through his briefs earnestly.

“Do you want my cock babe?” Junhee mumbles a feeble “Yes” in response.

“What was that?” Donghun flicks his nipple hard and Junhee groans. “Yes, I want it! I want your cock!”

“Good boy,” Donghun says as he frees his swollen cock from his pants, and it springs erect.

Junhee gulps at the sight, “Oh God, it’s so big.” Donghun knows he has a sizable cock, and wonders briefly if Junhee would be able to take it, what more on his first time. He’s sure he’ll tear him apart, and the thought only makes Donghun harder. Junhee’s hands grab at his cock hungrily, and before he can say anything else, Junhee already has his face in his crotch. He takes Donghun’s length in without prompting, and Donghun groans at Junhee’s wet mouth around his cock, his head bobbing up and down, pink lips straining to keep his cock in. Junhee runs his tongue against the slit, and the taste of precum is sharp against his tongue. Donghun thinks that he seems experienced for a virgin.

“Suck me harder baby, come on,” Donghun growls. Gripping the back of Junhee’s head, Donghun starts to jerk his hips, mouth-fucking Junhee with each snap until Junhee chokes. As he slides out of Junhee’s mouth, Donghun catches his chin. “Come here and give me a kiss.”

Junhee’s plush lips find his in an instant and he feels Junhee’s hands encircling his thick neck. But all of a sudden, his grasp goes from firm to grippingly tight until Donghun finds it difficult to breathe. “Junhee. I can’t breathe.” Donghun starts to breaks away from the kiss but Junhee’s hold doesn’t loosen. “Junhee, Let. Go.” Donghun can barely get his words out with Junhee’s fingers around his throat. He ends up prying Junhee’s hands forcefully from his neck, and pushes him away harder than expected. Junhee falls back onto the bed hard.

“Jesus Christ, what the hell was that for?” Donghun exclaims as he massages his neck. Force of habit tells him to reach for his gun but when he sees Junhee cradled on the side of the bed, body shaking, he immediately softens.

Junhee’s voice is trembling as he whispers, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” When he turns to face Donghun, his eyes are shiny with tears. Donghun reaches his hand out to wipe away them away, but Junhee cowers away in fear. “Please don’t hurt me. I don’t have a choice.”

Donghun is taken aback. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I would never hurt you. Even if you did just try to strangle me. But I think you owe me an explanation.”

Junhee looks away for a moment before admitting softly, “I wasn’t planning on killing you or anything like that. I was just planning on making you pass out so I could steal your money and get away.” Donghun almost laughs.

“Wait, you wanted to rob me? Me? Do you know who I am? No offense, but you wouldn’t have stood a chance Junhee.”

Junhee’s voice almost breaks as he replies, “You don’t understand. I need the money to run away. Because after tonight it’s back to the whorehouse and a million other auctions, except I wouldn’t be as ‘prized’ anymore. I don’t want to go back.”

“Listen, Junhee-”

Junhee cuts him short, “Forgive me, I will leave this instant. Just don’t turn me in to the police. Please. They’ll come looking for me.” He reaches for his shirt and scrambles to put it back on. Donghun is silent, even though he already knows what his decision will be. To tell the truth, he knew exactly what he wanted to do the minute he set his eyes on Junhee.

As Junhee rises to get up, Donghun grabs him by the wrist. “Don’t go. I’ll care for you. I’ll provide for you, and I sure as hell can protect you from whatever you’re running away from.”

Junhee pauses, hesitant, but finally says sadly, “You don’t mean that, nobody ever wants me for anything other than my body.”

Donghun pulls him close. “Junhee, listen to me. You don’t have to go back. Because I’m not letting you go, you hear? I’m not letting you go.”

At that, Junhee gradually stops resisting, and he caves into Donghun’s embrace, murmuring, “Thank god, because you were growing on me. I’m grateful, thank you. Thank you.”

Donghun kisses his button nose and adds, “You can stay here, with me.”

Junhee looks up at him with those lovely eyes of his, and for the first time since they’ve met, Donghun thinks they’re the most alive he’s ever seen. “I’d like that.”

Donghun had acquired a lot of beautiful things in his life as a mafia leader, but Junhee was easily the most beautiful of all his possessions. Because he wasn’t just a beautiful thing, he was Junhee. There was something about his eyes, and the sound of his voice, and well, practically everything about him that made Donghun want to know him. Inside and out. And in all ways. Looking at Junhee asleep under his covers, glowing like the fucking angel he was, Donghun figures there would be plenty of time for that. If Byeongkwan were here, he would clap Donghun on the back and say “I think you’re going soft, the Trigger Man is finally falling in love,” and the thing is - Donghun thinks he wouldn’t disagree. But when Junhee’s owners come looking to take him back tomorrow, or the day after next, or next week, Donghun would be waiting for them, with his colt 0.38 revolver.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just come this evening and I just wrote what I want. so I am sorry if this turn out sloppy and all. I didn't check it. I hope you like it!


End file.
